harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil
Brazil is the largest country in both South America and the Latin America region. Its capital city is . History The Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion was developed in Caxambu, Brazil. Newton Scamander travelled by Brazil sometime, as it is known he studied the Fire Slugs in the country's rainforests. 1990s In 1991, Harry Potter talked to a boa constrictor of Brazilian descent. When Harry freed the snake, it left saying: "Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo." In 1993, the yearly International Warlock Convention was held in Brazil. It was hosted by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic, which stated that it was "proud" to host the event. Wizarding world Brazil has a wizarding community of its own. The Amazon rainforest along with the municipalities of Caxambu, Manaus and Teresina may have significant magical populations, as the Daily Prophet saw fit to include forecasts for them in its international weather section. - Government The Brazilian Ministry of Magic is the main governing body among the magical community of Brazil. Education Castelobruxo, one of the eleven wizarding schools, is located in northern Brazil amid the Amazon rainforest. Young witches and wizards from across South America attend this school. Castelobruxo is implied to be as old as Hogwarts, that is, over a thousand years. William Weasley had a Brazilian pen-friend who attended a Castelobruxo. When said pen-friend wanted him to go on exchange trip, Bill had to decline because his parents could not afford it. Unfortunately, his pen-friend got offended and sent Bill a cursed hat that made his ears shrivel up. Games and sports The Brazilian National Quidditch team has won the Quidditch World Cup five times - PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN (Archived) since the 20th century, when it managed to reach the quarter-finals. It was a finalist in the 1982 Quidditch World Cup and the runner-up of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Quodpot, a variant of Quidditch, is immensely popular in North and South America, which might include Brazilian wizarding community. Magical creatures Native to Brazil The following creatures are native to Brazil: Dugbog.png|Dugbog Nogtail-PM.png|Nogtail *Caipora *Curupira *Fire Slug Worldwide Behind the scenes *In the real world, Brazil is officially named República Federativa do Brasil ("Federative Republic of Brazil"). *Eduardo Lima is a Brazilian graphic designer who worked in every movie of the franchise since Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and plans to work in the ''Fantastic Beasts'' film series. Together with fellow designer Miraphora Mina, he founded the MinaLima Design company. *Alfie Enoch, who plays Dean Thomas in the film series, is the son of a Brazilian mother and an English father. *Ponciano Almeida, who plays the student performing acrobatic feats as Durmstrang students entered the Great Hall in , is a Brazilian actor. *Editora Rocco is a Brazilian publisher that published the Brazilian Portuguese translations of the ''Harry Potter'' series. **Lia Wyler is the Brazilian translator who worked on the series for the publisher. *J. K. Rowling has suggested that Brazil may be a potential location of the Fantastic Beasts series.https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/1030186761568354305 This was later confirmed by Dan Fogler, who played Jacob Kowalski.https://www.heyuguys.com/dan-fogler-interview-the-walking-dead-fantastic-beasts-3/ External links * Appearances * * * * * * * *Fantastic Beasts 3 Notes and references de:Brasilien es:Brasil fr:Brésil nl:Brazilië pl:Brazylia pt-br:Brasil ru:Бразилия zh:巴西 Brazil Category:Countries